Realisation
by Sweetpariii
Summary: One shot. Set after 3 Dec episode.. where Abhijeet sir once again got accused.


_I'm here.. after a long and hoping u guys are doing great. It's an OS Ser after the episode - 3rd Dec 2016. I'm know I'm late Still posting it. Hope u like it._

 _Thank you in advance._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Everyone was relieved, smiling and was happy that. Finally.. Finally they made it; they successfully removed the stigma from their Department... which was barely inclined on Department rather it's renowned OFFICER.

So, are they celebrating for getting clean-chit from people's court for their OFFICER or for THE DEPARTMENT.?. one can barely distinguish. And the reason behind the whole confusion was the dissappearence of the ACCUSED OFFICER. . Where is he? the question hardly anybody paid heed.

.

.

.

.

.

It's dark and a silhouette can be seen heading slowly towards somewhere.. somewhere abundant.. somewhere where anyone hardly walks in.

The man slowly dragged out his cell phone and threw it away loosely and just moving forward. After, covering few more steps.. he stopped and gave a close look to a house engulfed in dark.. the only way he covered such distance was because of moon light, the full moon's light, like it directing him to reach here.

He Slowly, pulled the key from his pocket, dangling with a elegant key chain moved forward.

The rough-and-tough mask Abhijeet wore for the world, is breaking with every single step he is taking forward.. beyond repair and he knew he was paining... nothing is left .. the only thing he feels right now is pain.. the only feeling he can feel now is hurt & pain.

Reaching near the vacant building, stared it for a while.. like was questioning himself.. why on earth he landed here..? WHY?. With a big sign he still move forward. Unlocking the rust coated lock, pushed it in.. which slowly with a lots of restrains , producing lots of cranking voice, got opened..

The house was turned to a deserted island by now. The floor which used to be clean white someday, now having a thick layer of dust all over it.. the furniture which was systematically arranged and doesn't had a slightest dust on them, now overturned into a hollow one.. just like him.

Yeah, he can clearly find something comman between it and himself. Just like the way , white ant made the wooden chair hollow .. the angry, angst, sadness and the blames he bore eating him up underneath leaving nothing of him but a hollow shell.

 _ **I wanted to live, wanted to fly..**_

 _ **But, the fetters pulling me to lie.**_

Giving a painful smiling over his unusual reassemble made by him, moved forward. Touching almost every things which comes in his way. Slightly moving forward. His footsteps got stopped in front of a closed dark coloured door .. may be showing the reflection of his own life, his dark life where no color .. no light .. is left. Past of his life is in dark.. And right now he can't see his future.

 _ **I was there.. I'm here..**_

 _ **Was alone then.. and alone now**_ _ **..**_

Closing the eyes. Collected the remaining courage left within him, he yanked the door. The scenario got opened in front of him was otherwise than from outside . The room was so cleaned , systematically organized and looking like it has been waiting for someone's arrival. He stepped forward, this time his step was baby one.. seems he don't want to go inside still he has to because right now this is the only place FAR from his seriously tumultuous life.. and he had no such power to face it right now.

First thing his eyes caught a sight of some photo frames orderly hung on the white wall. He stopped beside that corner and start looking at them attentively. Some were capturing the random activities of a kid.. like of; chocolate covering the mouth and the near area of it; kid running bi-cycle; kid sitting on a grown up man's shoulder..smilling broadly , wait is that the kid's dad, yeah he can be because he is mostly there in every picture..; kid hiding behind his mom.. MOM, he lovingly waved his finger tips over that particularly portion of that frame.. like wanted to feel the warmth of her presence.. which lead to the fall of a tear from his eyes unknown to him.

Turned and immediately wiped it off and moved forward. He saw single sized bed.. tucked with blue and white colored bed sheet. It was looking so very pretty. He wanted to rest; to lie down; to give his already exhausted body at least physical rest. But, will he be able to get that.. will he? Is the million dollar question crossing inside his brain.

He slid near the bed. He still feel her presence around him. And this, broke him. His body started to shake, His feet no longer can handle the weight of his body. He slammed down. Which resulted to fall a frame, standing on the bedside table. The cracking sound of it caught his attention and so softly and cautiously lift that up. Turning to his own side, found a cute capture of a **'Mother and his Son** '.. His Mother.. His OWN MOTHER.

A tear slipped from his eyes. Immediately he cuddled that frame near his heart.. without being protective of those SHARP broken pieces of glass. And, soon tears started to form in his eyes. Not because of those cuts he got on his finger tips but because of the memories, guilt which got refreshed again. He just wanted to feel secure.. feel safe. And, on the whole earth he feels safer here than any place else. **How come a child feel safer anywhere else than his mother's lap.** Yeah, this is the Same place he used to live will his mother. Yeah, there was a time when he wanted to be far away from this place 'cause it reminds him of all the moments he spent with his mother, of course after his memory loss; How badly he treated her, How he yelled on her everytime when she ask him to give a try to recall his past life. Inspite of all this, he still feels her presence here. Like, she never left and was always here waiting for his son to get back. He tucked that broken frame more closely to his chest.. tightening the grip around that frame.

He wanted to say so much.. Wanted to yell out of his stomach.. but no words were escaping out from his parched throat. The wet tears glistened on his cheeks in the dim light.

How long it took.. unaware of that.. but Finally he found his voice to scream out to Question.. he slid out the frame and dragged infront of him.. gazing it.. looking into the eyes of his mother's.. His eyes started to react.. the questions which his eyes were asking silently by now.. got the voice. _Why? Why only me?_

"Kyu MAA.. aap kyu chali gayi mujhe chodker? Akhir kyu..? Aap to Janti thi na ki mai aapke bina nahi rah sakta to phir aap kyu chali gayi.. Kya aap mujhse pyaar nahi karti thi. **(in dreamy tone) ha** an, shayad nahi karti tabhi to mujhe yaha akele ladne chod kar chale gaye.. "

Pausing for a while, started again.., innocently. "aapko pata h ma mai aapko har roz miss karta hu.. aur har roz souchta hu.. apke baare me.. ki agar aap hoti to mera roz ghar par wait karti.. mai duty karke ghar lautta to aap mujhe apne hatho se khaana khilati.. mujhe sote time lori sunati.. aur(with a smile) sar pe chumpy bhi karti.."

After a pause, continued, "But, shayad meri hi kismat me apka pyaar nahi hoga.. shayad mai hi apke pyaar ke layak hounga.. isliye bhagwaan ne apko apne pass bula liya.."

He went silent but Still, his mind replaying all the losses he suffered back in his life till now and those losses leaving him angry.. angry on GOD that how can he do this with him..

" kyu bhagwaan kyu? Humesha mai hi kyu? Akhir kyu? U took my past from me.. my memories.. my childhood.. my IDENTITY.. my MOTHER.. Nothing was left.. just Nothing.. And after all that u had done still piercing stick in my unhealed wounds and making them more painful from what they already are.. "

Somewhere, deep inside his heart there is still a hope that may be.. May be someday he will find his mother standing beside him... giving him strenght by holding his hand firmly like was telling him that.. let's together face this World.

He looked down at her and started to cry himself. He felt like he was being torn apart, shattered like glass. He felt so hollow and empty but so full of grief. His chest was exploding with pain.

He didn't know how long it had been, but eventually there were no more tears. Gently, he kept that frame back to its place.

He looked at the clock and found the next day began.. he stood on his feet and tucking the bedsheet back to its place. Looking at his mother's frame, smiled like a new energy, strength he got and moved out after wishing her.

Inside some place, everyone is marching to and fro in tension. People answering on phones, carrying files, doing jobs on computer machines. Two man was talking on some serious topic with stress lines on their foreheads.

"Tumhari koi baat hui.. tumhe pata h kuch ki wo h kaha? "Elder man asked.

"Nahi sir, mujhe kuch idea nahi h ki wo akhir h kaha.. kal se kitne baar phone kar chuka hu but wo utha hi raha.. " man with good stature replied in serious.

"Aise kaise kahi bhi ja sakta h.. kal bhi nahi tha.. aur phone nahi utha raha iska kya matlab h.. aur abhi tak bureau me bhi nahi aaya" Man replied in anger.

The conversation got interrupted with a call. It was Freddy's.. , "sir, ek baccha aaya h. Wo apko kuch Dena chahta h..". "Theek h.. usse ander le aao" man replied.

Soon, a kid merely of 10 Years walks in and made his way straight towards a man, " aap ACP Sir h na.? " kid asked.

"Haan mai hi ACP hu (with smile) to bolo apko kya dena h mujhe" boy pulled out a white envelop from his back pocket and handovered it to him with, "sir, ye mujhe ke uncle ne diya tha aur bola ki ye envelop mai bus apko hi du"

Acp pradyuman scanned for some name of sender but it was blank. So, he asked, "accha beta aapko jis uncle ne ye envelop diya aap unhe Jante ho.."

"Nahi uncle" he replied.

"Theek h beta aap ja sakte h.. And Thank you. "

"Okay uncle, bye" saying so he left. Acp pradyuman gazed the envelop first then met his eyes with Daya who is standing beside him. By now, every officer present in room encircled him.

He opened the letter. And unfolded the letter he found in it. Reading it silently. His face was reflecting so many emotions; shock; sorrow; guilt; hurt and what not. After reading the whole his eyes turned moist, which shocks all the members present there.

Looking at his boss, who on the verge of crying got shocked and wanted to know what's inside the letter. He asked him, " Sir Kay hua? Kya likha h is letter me? "Getting no response he took the letter from his hand and with a puzzled face started to read.

Sir,

Firstly, Sorry for sending u letter like this, par kya karta apke samme aakar apko khud ye batane ki himmat nahi thi isliye ye letter likh raha hu.

(Man writting a letter, somewhere in dark room) Mai CID chod raha hu.. humesha humesha ke liye. (After a pause) Haan sir, Mai CID chod raha hu.. Maine bohut souch samajh kar ye decision liya h. App ye mat samjhiyega ki ye step maine apki wajah se uthaya h. Par sir I think I don't belong here.. I know I took exceptionally long to figure this out.. still better late than sorry. I am writing this letter because i owe u at least this, right sir.

(Man owing a good stature continue) Aap apne dil me bilkul bhi guilt mat rakhiyega and Daya ko bhi kahiyega ki wo mujhe dhundne ki koshish na kare kyuki mai nahi milunga.

Somewhere, a man owing a dusky complexion along with a big specs covering his eyes and also the messy hairs which adding to his whole personality came out from airport.. looking at the new city inhaling a big sign moves forward.

(Letter continues)

Apna khayal rakhiyega. Chalta hu. Good bye.

Abhijeet

P. S. - will find my batch and gun in my desk's drawer.

Each member present inside the bureau were dazed with the sudden and highly unexpected step taken by their dear Abhijeet. And, was trying to figure out how to deal with this because every single person sitting in that room is very well aware about the fact that IF ABHIJEET DON'T WANT TO BE FOUND, NO ONE CAN FIND HIM.

Everyone left dazed, not knowing what to do next? Are they in position to do anything? No, they are not. The only thing which is left to do is to WAIT.. WAIT till they find him.

.

.

.

.

Hope u guys liked it.. be happy keep smiling.. stay blessed. :)

Sweetparii...


End file.
